First Meeting - Under the Stars
by WritingRin
Summary: This is an alternate ending for Zen's route, day 7. Yeah, spoilers. The idea is what if she didn't leave when he told her to? In this fic we learn more about the MC (Mi-Cha) and that leads to them bonding more! Steamy, but no smut. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Alright this takes place in the visual novel on day 7 when you finally get to meet Zen. It's an alternate ending to that meeting. Steamy, not smutty. I cried, so I let her cry at one point. Sorry if it's cheesy. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Mi-Cha took a seat on Zen's rooftop and looked up at the stars. It was absolutely beautiful but not quite as alluring as the boy next to her. When she dropped her eyes he was sitting next to her, head tilted back. He was dressed casually, in an open gray sweater. He looked a little sad–tragic?–as he began to talk. 

"I'm sorry for making you go so late. I'm so happy you came, I mean it! I'd love to make you stay with me if I could." 

She blushed a little. She'd come to cheer him up but it hadn't gone as she'd expected. He WAS happier though, and he wasn't turned off by meeting her in person. So it was a successful night, a happy relief! And as for making Jumin's driver wait a long time? Well, she felt a little bad about that. But she in no way wanted to leave, even if it wasn't appropriate. 

"I want to stay here too," she admitted. Under-stated. 

He glanced at her and smiled, looking slightly relieved too. But back went his eyes to the stars, so hers did too. Now his conversation shifted, first to his injury and work. That's what she'd been expecting all along. She tried to be as supportive as she could. hen, unexpectedly, it shifted to his family, his past, to Rika and Jumin… She was touched at his openness and happy to learn it all. 

Finally he turned to her with a self-deprecating smile that utterly charmed her. He blushed as he said, "It's strange… I feel as if I've known you a long time. Why do you think that is?" 

She shrugged slightly until he asked, "Can… I hold your hand?" 

Mi-Cha felt so close alone in the dark with him, alone in the universe of stars with him, that of course it was natural to reach out. So she did. He cupped her hand in his and examined it briefly. His skin was so pale and smooth, his fingers so slender. Hers looked stubby and dark by comparison but even she thought they looked good together. 

Zen closed his eyes and pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. MC held her breath. Then she gently touched his face with her other hand. He shivered slightly. Then he turned his cheek into her palm and dropped their other hands. 

He opened his eyes. 

There was… strange kind of pain there. Like all his depression and worries remained, eating at him. But he cared about her too, and having her here, touching her. She saw that too. What was he thinking exactly? 

"So beautiful…" he murmured, as if in answer. Now his own free hand reached out and touched her hair. 

Electricity! 

Their hands flexed.

She wanted– 

He quickly looked away. And then he was extracting himself from her grasp. 

Embarrased, Mi-Cha released him. 

He sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck. Another sheepish smile, more self-flagellating than before. 

"Sorry… I just can't. It's going to be trouble at this rate." 

That stung a little. "What do you mean?" she asked defensively. 

"If you can't guess, then you don't need to know." 

_Oh!_

"Sorry I can't help myself," he continued. "I'm a guy… Just holding your hand makes me imagine what will happen in the end. You should go home before it's too late." 

Wow. The honesty of that shook her. She met his eyes and she not only believed him, she agreed with him. It was for the best. 

Despite what he said, he put his hand out again and assisted her to her feet. But he immediately withdrew it and motioned back to the door, which he held open. He smiled reassuringly at her as she followed uncertainly. 

Mi-Cha paused at the door way and looked back at the sky. Then she turned to him, smiling back. 

"It's beautiful out here. Thanks for showing me!" 

His eyes closed happily, briefly. "Of course!" 

He shut the door after her.

* * * 

There wasn't much time left. Mi-Cha's mind began to race. She actually believed certain things, like waiting for marriage. And so she knew she shouldn't be alone with a man she just met, especially not in his apartment, for god's sake. But… it wasn't just that she was probably in love with him and wanted to stay. It was also that she didn't want to go back. And she didn't realize how much that was true until she was looking at the front door. 

She froze up and her hand launched out of its own accord, pulling on Zen's sleeve to stop him. She had no right at all. She was just a guest. Just some foolish girl imposing on him unnecessarily but she couldn't stop herself. Her face was turned up pleadingly to his. 

"I know I should gracefully let the night end," she said earnestly. "I shouldn't push you or rush this; it's crazy!" Tears came into her eyes, STUPID tears that she hated. They stopped her speech immediately and she gasped. "Oh. No!" She very quickly swiped her eyes with the long sleeves of her sweater. This was so not what she wanted! Crying to get what she wanted was pathetic and cliche! She was angry with herself and tried to push past him after all, changing her mind. Hiding her face with her hands. 

He pulled her up short, dropping a heavy hand on her shoulder. She glanced at him. He looked at her in consternation. She didn't blame him. But his face cleared, minus a slight crease between his brows, and he pushed her backward to the couch and sat down with her. 

After a few seconds he surrounded her wrists and lowered her hands. Her face was a little frightened but she calmed a bit after a second. Finally, she laughed at herself, uneasily. "This is why I kept telling myself 'Quit while you're ahead, idiot!' Meeting you went a lot better than I'd hoped. So…" She looked at the door and her face crumpled again. "Yeah, I should just go…" She pulled away. 

"NO." Zen's voice was so harsh. It surprised her so much that she jumped and whipped her attention back to him. He lightened his tone. "It's just…" his sigh was almost a hiss. "You're not leaving here upset." 

And before she knew it he'd gathered her to him like a little child and settled back with her. He thought she'd fight him at least a bit but the way she melted into his embrace, he suddenly realized she was STARVING for physical affection. HOW did he not notice that until now? What else might be bothering her? All he'd talked about was himself the past week, even in the chats. She didn't reveal much about herself, she always said she was fine. But it wasn't quite true, was it? He felt like such a jerk. 

"Mi-Cha," he murmured, hugging her to him and stroking her hair. He wasn't turned on by this like before. His mind and heart were just aching for her. 

"Let it out, okay? It's fine~" 

That was what she needed to hear. So she did, quietly, tears steady streaming down her cheeks. Until she needed a tissue. Impossibly, he had a cloth handkerchief ready. What was this, a drama? But it made sense, for him. She laughed slightly and began to calm down. She pulled away and paused. 

He got the picture. "Just stay there… I'll make you some more tea." 

As soon as he left she was free to blow her nose. By the time he got back her cheeks were as red as her eyes. But she was looking better… tired though. 

Zen knew he should still hold back. But that initial barrier was down. So he settled for taking her hand again. He caressed it and massaged it with both of his, until much of her tension leaked out. His went with it. 

"Mi-Cha…" 

She looked over cautiously. 

"Tell me about it." His pink eyes were serious. 

She was able to smile gratefully. She took another sip of the tea. Then she leaned forward to set it on the coffee table. She glanced at him and then they slowly turned to face each other, mirroring each other's pose. One leg bent on the couch, the other hanging of the edge, those knees touched. Or at least, their shins did. His legs were so much longer than hers. 

What should she say? Her whole life story? No, of course not. "Hmm…." Finally, she cast her eyes back up to his intent expression. He was so focused on her it was like a physical pressure. 

"I'm… not very popular. You know? Like, in school and now that I have a job. I just go there everyday and I don't really talk to anyone. I work hard and then I go home. It was always like that until now." She blanched a little. "I mean, I DO have friends. I talk to them! And family too, of course. But I came here to get a good job. I WANTED to be independent. So… I am. I /left/ them all. But I guess I just miss them? It's all not going very well." 

She pressed her lips together. 

"Wasn't I crazy to go to that apartment, Zen? It was fishy. I told him I'd leave if it looked sketchy… But of course it's a nice neighborhood so it was kind of okay. Did I really buy any of that story though? Or did I just want a little danger in my life, to shake things up? God…" she sighed and massaged her eyes, then her temples. "I wouldn't do it again. But I am really, REALLY glad that it led me to the RFA." She looked up at him, hoping he was getting all of this. She was talking to much and he hadn't said anything… 

Zen was an actor and he always had to get to know a character before portraying them. So he was absorbing this, trying to unlock her motivations. The idea of her going there like she had hadn't come up in a while. Now that he knew her he could picture it perfectly and it scared it him. He wanted to scream at that version of her in his head to stop, go back, don't listen to strangers! It really had been reckless and he CARED about her now. And she had other people that cared about her too. But he forced himself to focus. He even kind of understood that need for danger… he would smoke, drink, and ride motorcycles when he was younger… he even got caught up in a gang. He put his hand on her knee and squeezed it comfortingly. 

"So…" he summarized, "You needed the RFA too, didn't you?" 

Mi-Cha raised her eyebrows but nodded. Zen nodded too. 

"That's what it was like for all of us… The RFA needed us in a way–you too, Mi-Cha–but WE needed it as well. Every one of us. That's something Rika understood. She'd have welcomed you as a member, I know it." 

That caused MC to smile. Rika was like a mythical person on everyone's pedestal. It was annoying and weird at times. But getting to know her through everyone else, she felt Zen's compliment for what it was. AND felt less of an outsider. 

"Thanks," she said, still smiling. Then she eyed him and took her hand back slowly. "I'm okay now. Do… you still want me to go?" she bit her lip, hoping he would say no. 

Zen hesitated. He knew her better now so having a stranger stay the night wasn't even the issue. He was also aware–the Jaehee part of his brain–that if anyone knew she'd stayed the night it might ruin both of their reputations even if they didn't do anything. So he should protect her from that. And there was still the problem of his attraction. He found himself really drawn to her vulnerability, beauty, and kindness–she had come here to pull him out of his depression after all. And it had worked too. He wasn't at all sure he could contain his feelings. So the only thing to do was… 

" Hyunn~" she kind of sing-songed, with a plaintive note that shot through him. She was pouting slightly. He swallowed. 

She put her hand on his chest and tapped his shirt with a finger. She tilted her head slightly. "Do I REALLY have to go?" 

This vixen! What had flipped this switch? ? He swallowed again, caught off-guard. What were those objections again? God. He wanted to kiss her. He REALLY HAD to kiss her. No, he WAS. KISSING. HER. 

Mi-Cha wasn't sure why she did it either. And she was a little surprised that it worked. She was nervous and a bit unsure with him, but it wasn't her first kiss. Her hand fisted in his shirt and after a moment she shifted closer. It was chaste at first, but insistent, and he wasn't kidding about having to hold back. The kiss escalated quickly and she finally broke away, breathing hard, a little mind-blown, honestly.

 _He_ wasn't breathing hard, not even in close. But his face was hungry. He was gripping her forearms firmly, but not too hard. It felt like he wasn't holding her, but himself back. Truth be told, she wanted him to hold back. But not ALL the way. 

"Don't stop _yet_ ," she whispered. 

He groaned and lowered his head to her neck. At first he nuzzled it, then he began to kiss. He shifted his grip to hold her waist. She shifted to lay back against the couch. He fought her for a second and then that resistance broke too. He tried not to settle all of his weight on her and kissed her lips, with a closed mouth again. "We can't…" a kiss that he slowly drew back, "go this fast," he growled. 

Mi-Cha's heart was pounding so fast. She KNEW she shouldn't press him. But she WAS a little vixen deep down. It was time for a little more danger in her life. It made her feel alive. She lifted both hands and ran them through the short hair on the sides of his head, catching part of his bangs as well. Then she dropped one hand to his shoulder and let the other trail through his ponytail. He dropped his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes so that they both unfocused. 

She started again and he released a hot breath against her cheek, dropping his head to her neck again. She felt an intense rush. She grasped his ponytail holder to free it and he actually leapt away from her. Cold air rushed between them and she half sat-up, wide-eyed. 

NOW he was breathing hard. His skin was even paler than usual and his eyes were wide as well. He was holding onto his ponytail protectively. But he dropped it and just held her at bay with a hand outstretched. "Sorry," he gasped. "It felt like if I let you do that I was never going to stop." 

She took a shuddering breath, flushing red. "Sorry!" she piped out. But she wasn't too ashamed. She hadn't been _rejected_. And he was SUCH a good kisser. 

Finally he relaxed a bit. "You can stay." It was totally dangerous territory but the thought of letting her out of here was impossible. No, she had to stay forever. Not really, he wasn't going to make her. She WANTED to stay, after all. He'd take the couch, she could have the bed room. 

"Just… give me a minute. Stay there." He stiffly left and locked both doors on his way to the bathroom. A second later Mi-Cha heard the shower turn on. 

For the next several minutes she sat and contemplated everything. At first very giddily and then waves of shame did come. Because how brazen could she get?! Really! But she told herself to stop it. It was fine for now. Zen didn't come back for a while though. So she got up and went into the driveway. The limo driver appeared and got out but she pulled him up short. 

She bowed. "I apologize for making you wait for nothing. I'll find my own way home. Please… don't tell Mr. Han about this unless you have to. We just have a lot to talk about, that's all." His face went politely blank in a way that felt skeptical and a little judgy. "It's truly okay. I don't need any help… here or getting home." She reassured him.

***

Zen watched her come back in and raised his eyebrows. 

She shut the door and waved at it. "I was just letting the driver go." 

"Ah," he said. "Forgot about him." 

She giggled and his heart squeezed. He was a lot more in control now but it was going to be difficult to stay that way. 

"What now?" he asked, moving to rest his hands on the back of the couch, looking over at her. 

The answer that came to her mind shocked even her a little. The fact was she didn't even mean it. So as much as she was dying to flirt with him, she didn't want to tease. She bit it back, though it almost looked like he'd read her thoughts. Instead of saying it she glanced around and then back his way. She got real with him. 

"Zen… Thanks for letting me stay." Deep breath for the confession. "It's really lonely there and I couldn't take it." 

His expression softened and he nodded. 

"I don't care what we do now," she continued. "Tv? Just let's relax a bit?" 

"Okay." He smiled and rejoined her on the couch.

They kept their distance until she began to fall asleep. Then he moved her to his room and left, locking the door behind him. He nearly slammed it in his haste to go. He flopped onto the couch and turned off the tv. Suddenly everything was too quiet.

He draped one hand over his face and then stared up at the ceiling. Slowly, for the first time since she'd showed up, he took out his phone. He took a selfy, smiling insincerely, and dropped it in the chat with the caption. 'It's gonna be a lonnnnng night.'


	2. Bonus Chat

….Zen took a selfy, smiling insincerely, and dropped it in the chat with the caption. 'It's gonna be a lonnnnng night.'

 **Jumin:** What's that supposed to mean?  
 **Jumin:** My driver came back empty handed.  
 **Jumin** : My driver says she's still there.  
 **Jumin** : Zen why aren't you replying? Did she ask about my commercial?

 **Zen:** what commercial?  
 **Zen:** THE CAT COMMERCIAL? NO.

 **Jumin:** I see. I've gotten nothing out of this.  
 **Jumin:** I don't approve.

 **Zen:** You don't approve of what?!

 **Jumin:** Of a man and woman living together alone.

 **Zen:** WHAT?

 **Jumin:** Sex before marriage?

 **/MC has entered the chat. /  
**  
 **Zen:** **OMG SHUT UP**. {He deleted that quickly. He sounded 13.}  
 **Zen:** NOTHING HAPPENED ALRIGHT. {Wait that was worse… Wait, MC why did she have to get online NOW?}

 **MC:** …

Zen felt himself actually panic.

 **MC** : ….

He began to sweat.

 **Jumin** : MC. Do you require assistance?

 **MC:** No. What kind of assistance?

 **Jumin:** Escaping?

 **MC** : I'm fine where I am. Thanks.

 **Zen:** Ha.

 **MC:** _

 **Zen:** What?

 **MC:** "Nothing"?

 **Zen:** ;;;

 **Jumin:** ?

 **/Jae-hee has entered the chat./**

 **Jae-hee:** …  
 **Jae-hee:** MC… You're still there. I see.  
{Jae-hee emoji facing the wall darkly.}

 **MC:** Ah. Um…

 **Jumin:** Zen isn't saying anything

 **Zen:** It's safer that way;;;

 **Jae-hee:** Zen  
 **Jae-hee:** Seriously?  
I just.  
Wow.  
Okay.  
What about your fans?

 **Zen** : What about them?

 **Jae-hee** : If you don't know, it's not worth saying again.

 **Zen:** That's not the issue.

 **MC** : What IS the issue?

 **Zen** : NOTHING. Everything is fine. Jumin is a dick like always.

 **MC** : _

 **Zen:** Babe…

 **MC** : …yes?

He felt a little thrill go through him.

 **Zen** : Let's talk about this later?

 **MC** : Fine.

 **Jumin** : I do not approve.

 **MC** : Of what?

 **Zen** : look up. Jumin drop it.

 **MC** : Oh that ;;;

 **Zen** : SEE.

 **Jumin:** I just

 **ZEN** : JUMIN DROP IT.

 **Jumin** : mean that  
it's

 **ZEN** : JUMIN HAN

 **Jumin** : better to  
marry first.

 **MC:** Well…  
 **MC:** I agree actually.

 **Jumin:** Oh. That's good then.

 **Zen:** could have fooled me.

 **MC** : **_ZEN!_** {Rang out from the bedroom and the chat.}

 **Jae-hee** : !

 **Jumin** : !

 **Zen** : Sorry, babe.

 **MC** : OMG.

{ Zen laughed. This was starting to get fun now. }

 **Jumin** : I don't care anymore. Ask him about my commercial now. Good bye.  
 **/Jumin has left the chat./**

 **Jae-hee** : Well… I can't say anything now. Behave yourselves.  
 **Jae-hee** : I mean it.  
 **Jae-hee** : Zen. Don't forget I know judo.

 **MC** : Jae-hee text me, k?

 **Zen** : Girl talk?!

 **MC** : None of your bz-wax, babe.

 **Zen** : _I'm_ babe now! 3 3 3

 **/Jae-hee has left the chat/**

 **MC** : lol.  
 **MC** : Good night~

 **Zen** : Muah!

 **MC** : ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ**

 **Zen** : （｡❤‿❤｡）

 **/MC has left the chat/  
/Zen has left the chat/**

{Nope. No sleep at all tonight. But Zen was smiling as he began to reflect on everything.}

 **Jae-hee** : ….what happened? Dare I ask?

 **MC** : OMG JH. I'd call you instead but he's right outside the door.  
Okay. It went better than I thought it would. I even cried though and that was so pathetic. I can't forgive myself.

 **Jae-hee** : Cried? Did he do something?

 **MC** : Oh! **No**. It's just that I didn't want to leave when he told me I should. And I turned into a wuss right in front of him ^^;;

 **Jae-hee** : !  
 **Jae-hee** : Why didn't you want to go?

 **MC** : You know. He's so… It was so…

 **Jae-hee** : I think I know.

 **MC** : Right? And besides… it gets really lonely at Rika's apartment. There's not even anyone else living in the building, for all I know. I never see anyone at least. It's like an island but with wi-fi/cell service. I'd go nuts if not for these chats.  
Jae-Hee: Oh. I never realized how that must feel. I appologize for not noticing. We're happy you've joined us.

 **MC** : Thanks, Jae-hee. Thanks for letting me gush about this. (*´∀｀*)

 **Jae-hee** : …So nothing happened?

 **MC** : We held hands and looked at the stars  
 **MC** : We talked…

 **Jae-hee** : Okay

 **MC** : And then we made out  
 **MC** : He's an amazing kisser  
 **MC** : **_REALLY_** amazing

 **Jae-hee** : Okay… ;;;

 **MC** : That was it. ヽ(﹡⌒ｖ⌒﹡)ノ

 **Jae-Hee** : Phew.

 **MC** : Haha. Like I said, he's outside the door. He locked me in his bedroom, lol. Doesn't trust himself?

 **Jae-hee** : Probably wise

 **MC** : I guess.  
 **MC** : No, yes. I'm grateful that he's a gentleman. I'm going to try to sleep.

 **Jae-hee** : That might be difficult

 **MC** : Sorry?

 **Jae-hee** : Oh. I didn't mean for me. But yes.

 **MC** : Sorry

 **Jae-hee** : Just try to sleep and have peaceful dreams. C u later.

 **MC** : Ok. Good night, girl friend!

 **Jae-hee** : ! ^/^ Good night.

 **MC** : Cute! Sleep tight. ^^


End file.
